dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aisuru Kurokishi
Aisuru Kurokishi '''is an immortal human and a member of Khaos Brigade. He is a one of the most well-known human in the supernatural world, known for his absolute mastery of swordmanship arts and advanced hand-to-hand combat expert. He is also the leader of Espada Holder, a secret special force that he create to serve under him. Appearance Aisuru is is a two thousands-years-old human immortal, he's a tall, well-postured young adult with a gentle and handsome looks, standing at height of 7'5 ft., showing a somewhat leans, but muscular-body built with black short shoulder length hair. In his normal attires, he is wearing a black japanese military uniform with a huge black coat with a high collar covering his whole body, with his '''Kirai To Ai hanging around his left waist with it handle being fully chained toward it sheath. Personality Aisuru is initially shown to be a good-natured and gentle person as seen in his conversations with both The Neo-Hero Faction and the Occult Protection Associate members. He is an atheist who showed to have a great respect toward the god of bible and his teaching. Aisuru also has a strong sense of right and wrong, using killing as his last resort, believing that if someone like 'him' can change toward the better, than the other can too. Powers According to Great Red, Aisuru is the third strongest being in the entire universe after himself and Ophis, but it's shown that his assessment is flawed since there are a few being hidden on the other side of the world that are stronger than him and Ophis, Great Red also based Aisuru strength from their last battle which is 1.500 years ago, and not the strength that Aisuru posses now. Immortality: Aisuru became an immortal when he was still a young man, having eaten a mysterious golden colored apple that his father gave to him, the golden apple that he ate causing his physical body not to age past 20, Great Red explained that the golden apple that he ate is the Fruit of Immortality that had been missing from heaven three thousand years ago. His immortality was stated to be plant-based as whenever he's wounded, things similar to roots appear from the area of the wound and regenerates him in matter of nano-second. Immense Strength: Aisuru is endowed with enormous physical strength, sufficient enough to contended with Great Red. According to the other supernatural faction, Aisuru's power is considered to be extremely monstrous and overwhelming. He is shown to be strong enough to overpower the combined force of Hades, Trinity Progada, Galiant Vales, and Rizevim lucifer. Immense Stamina: Due to having been trained non-stop for more than 1.500 years by his late master, Aisuru possesses a high amount of stamina, capable of fighting for long periods of time, as mentioned by Great Red, 'Our fight last for decade'. Immense Speed: Aisuru is noted to be extremely fast. He was able to slice off all Kokabiel's wings before Kokabiel could even react. During his fight with Odin, Great Red commented that Aisuru could move at the speed of light when he is being serious, 'Fighting in the speed of light for decade is bad for his health, but he wouldn't listen to my warning' Master Magician: Aisuru is said to be a Highest-level Magician capable of almost all kind of array of spells, being the teacher of Merlin and Georg. His magic knowledge far superior than the other Highest-level Magician. Senjutsu Expert: Aisuru is a one of the most skilled Senjutsu user, inherited from, and taught by the first senjutsu user, Jinbei Yanaka. He is capable of using Senjutsu to control the flow of life energy aorund and inside of him to strengthen any part of his body to the highest degree, detect others nearby by sensing their emotion, by enhancing his eyes, vision, sight, and perception to the highest degree,'' he is also capable to see ''concept, such as 'freedom', 'pride', 'emotion', and 'Death' itself. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Trained by Jinbei Yanaka, the strongest martial artist in the entire history, Aisuru is an extremely proficient combatant, he is able to easily defeat the combined force of Neo-Hero Faction, Monaka Rajima, Full Might, and Endores Trestorosa by using only a small fragment of his strength and only by using right hand alone. Natural-Born Holy Sword Wielder: Aisuru is noted to be a natural-born holy sword wielder and is shown to be able to wield Ascalaon with ease, able to use the sacred sword like using his own limb even though it's his first time seeing and using it, or as Azazel would put it 'Like as if he's merged together with it'. Master Technician: Aisuru is classified as a Technique-Type Fighter who seeks to polish and master his martial arts letting him deal with enemies in a more effective and efficient manner . During his last fight against Great Red , he has proven to be capable of utilizing all of his abilities and skills to gain to the highest degree of possibility, As Great Red would complain, 'His Skill already surpass the limit of physical and magical limitation, now he could bend and break the reality with it' Category:Dragongaming1 Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon immortals Category:Fanon Character Category:Khaos Brigade